The present invention relates to a hitch assembly usable to couple a trailer vehicle and a tow vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, four-wheel drive vehicle, farm tractor, automobile or the like. Normally in the procedure of coupling a tow vehicle to a trailer, the tow vehicle is backed into close proximity to the trailer hitch. If the trailer is light, there is no difficulty in moving the trailer hitch to the tow vehicle. However, if the tongue weight exerted by the trailer is heavy, as is often the case, the tow hitch must be moved into close proximity with the trailer hitch. This is inconvenient, unsafe and time consuming, often done with two persons, one driving the tow vehicle and the other guiding the first.